Regular Show: Big Brother Edition
by BKman74
Summary: It's Big! It's bad! It's Regular Show: Big Brother Edition! It's anything but... AWESOME! :D 10 contestants you all know! They have to survive in the same house together! Fights! Challenges! It's awesome! It's a must read!
1. Announcements

Hey guys, I just wanted to announce that I'm making a regular show story, but it has a theme. A "Summer Reality Show" theme. That's right! It's Regular Show Big Brother edition. So I will explain to you how this will all go. It's pretty much the same rules as Big Brother except there will be twists and other things to make this story more interesting. If you wanted to know which people would be in, it's just regular show characters. I will probably next year do the same team of regular show characters put up with another team which 10 people can be in and it's a first come first serve thing. Anyway this season these characters will be in the game:

Rigby

Mordecai

Margaret

Eileen

Muscle Man

High-Five Ghost

Benson

Pop

Skips

Don

And those are the 10 people that are going to be in the game. There's not much else to say except my stories will come out the same days as the Big Brother show will premiere there elimination, HoH, and PoV days. They will be on two separate teams of five. They will be announced in the first chapter of the story. Also Julie Chen will be hosting in my story. That's it. I will see you later for my first chapter of this story. See you July 12th. :)


	2. The Show Must Go On

**Hey guys! I just want to say congrats! Big Brother 14 is awesome! So is my story! You will be amazed at this story! Sorry for wait. I was finding time to post the story. I will probably post the stories faster. Please don't flame this because it's my first story. This story is really long and so you have to have patience with this story. Enjoy my first chapter, which covers before they begin the show. Keep on reading! Enjoy! ;)**

Julie Chen: Hi! I'm Julie Chen! As you all know, Regular Show is one of the best shows on Cartoon Network along with other shows like Adventure Time and Amazing World of Gumball and those shows are starting to be launched worldwide. However, what if you were to see that the characters from that show were to be competing against each other to win $500,000 dollars? Well, here is something special! It's Big Brother: Regular Show Edition.

Announcer: (Who is the same announcer on Big Brother)

This is the Big Brother house. Where 90 cameras and 160 microphones follow wherever you go even if you're naked. You can't even sue us, cause you would sign the release forms. We are evil! Muwhahaahah! I mean the 10 contestants who are all from Regular Show will be in the Big Brother house where they'll be cut from the outside world and Grilled Cheese.

Mordecai: AH WHAT? No grilled cheese?

Announcer: That would be great if you shut up and let me explain first. They will be fighting for food, power, and of course money which could be used to get a bunch of grilled cheese deluxe sandwiches.

Mordecai: No wayyyyy…

Announcer: Anyway, there will be 10 contestants each of them trying to fight for half a million dollars!

Rigby: HOLY GEEZ! That's a lot of grilled cheese we can get Mordecai!

Mordecai: YEAH IT IS!

Announcer: Didn't I just tell you fools to shut up…

Benson: Or you're fired!  
Rigby and Mordecai: BENSON!

Mordecai: Is that you doing the announcer voice?

Benson: Yes! Yes it is! And if you don't shut up, you will be eliminated from the game!  
Rigby and Mordecai: Sorry Benson!

Announcer: Now all this and more will happen in the Big Brother house starts now on Big Brother!

(Audience Claps Loudly)

Julie Chen: Hi! I'm Julie Chen and welcome to Big Brother: Regular Show Edition! We will bring in 10 of your favorite characters from the show and we will see how they do when they have to get used to non-privacy, fighting for food, luxury, and power, and cut off from the outside world. Here before they all go into the house, they will be split into 2 teams of 5 and the teams will eventually merge in the middle of the game. So here are all your 10 contestants. First we have Rigby.

Rigby: Hello Chicks! Call me some time.

(Girls collapses in joy after Rigby says that)

Eileen: Rigby! What are you doing?

Rigby: Sorry Eileen! I just want the girls to collapse in joy.

Mordecai: Yeah! They collapsed because of your ugly face.

Rigby: STOP TALKING!

Julie Chen: Anyway, now we have Mordecai.

Mordecai: Yeah hi everybody! Rigby is usually the one who brings me into his slacking off. So blame him for getting me off-task from work.

Audience: BOO!

Person from Audience: Rigby you suck!

Rigby: Did you really need to say that?

Mordecai: Haha! Yeah I did!

Julie Chen: Next we have Benson!

Benson: Hi I'm Benson. My life is excellent except Mordecai and Rigby fuckin pisses my gumballs off.

Rigby whispering to Mordecai: Benson hasn't dropped his balls yet.

Mordecai: Rigby stop yelling that Benson hasn't dropped his balls yet in my ear!

Rigby: Whoops!

(Audience starts laughing)

Benson: What did you say Mordecai? If we were in the park, I WOULD FUCKIN KILL YOU!

Rigby: Whoa Benson calm down!

Benson: I CAN'T FUCKIN CALM DOWN BECAUSE OF YOU TWO LITTLE SHI-

(Benson Immediately drops on the floor with a needle in his knee)

Julie Chen: Thanks boys! Anesthetic always works.

(Anesthetic boys suddenly disappear)

Julie Chen: Next we have Pops!

Pops: Oh! A CBS studio! Good show! (Starts Crying) Good show!

Julie Chen: Next we have Skips!  
(Skips doesn't respond)

Julie Chen: Ah Skips!  
(Skips doesn't respond)

Skips: Ha, what?

Julie Chen: Why didn't you respond earlier?

Skips: I was sleeping!

Julie Chen: You sleep with your eyes open standing up, mouth closed and no snoring?

Skips: Sometimes.

Julie Chen: Oh! Well anyway you sounds like Luke Skywalker.

Skips: Who's that?

Julie Chen: Anyway moving on. Next we have Muscle Man who's not muscle at all. He's fat!

Muscle Man: Hey! This is muscle so shut up! And you know who likes muscle too? MY MOM!

(Muscle Man claps High-Five Ghost's hand)

(Audience starts cheering)

Julie Chen: OK audience! Calm down! Next we have High-Five Ghost but we will just call him HFG!

HFG: I actually have the same voice as Mordecai!

Mordecai: Yeah I know! I wonder why?

Julie Chen: Moving on! Next we have Don!

Don: I'm an accountant and proud of it. Audience give me some sugar!

(Audience comes out of their seats and gives Don some sugar)

Julie Chen: Everybody go back to your seats!

(Audience goes back to their seats)  
Julie Chen: Next we have Margaret.

Margaret: Hi everybody! I'm Mordecai's boyfriend! And am a really happy bird!  
Audience Member (Guy): Yo Margaret! You're hot and sexy!

Mordecai: Who said that? I'll beat up who ever said that to my girlfriend!

Audience Member (Guy): Never mind. You're such an ugly mofo!

Margaret: What!

Mordecai: That's it I'LL KILL YOU!

(Mordecai runs into audience and beats up the audience member)

Audience Member (Guy): Stop beating me up! I'll sue you!

Mordecai: STOP TALKING!

Margaret: Mordecai! Calm down! Now step away from him, and come back here.

(Mordecai goes back to stage)

Mordecai: Hey Guy!

Audience Member (Guy): What!

(Mordecai flips the bird to the guy in the audience)

(Audience Member decides to leave the studio because of that)

Julie Chen: Well that was… AWESOME! That will get us more people to watch us and we will get higher ratings! Thanks Mordecai!

Mordecai: Ah… you're welcome…

Julie Chen: Last but not least, we have Eileen!  
Eileen: Hey you sexy boys.

(Guys in audience all say "Hey Eileen!" and some of them collapse in joy)

Rigby: Why did you do that!

Eileen: It's called getting even. Haha!

Julie Chen: So now we will divide the teams into two of five. First team will be Mordecai…

Rigby: Me next! Me next!

Julie Chen: Margaret…

Rigby: Me next!

Julie Chen: Eileen…

Rigby: Come on! Me next!

Julie Chen: Muscle Man…

Rigby: Me next! Please!

Julie Chen: And…

Rigby: ME!  
Julie Chen: Don!

Don: Cool!

Rigby: Ah Ah Ah! WHAT THE FUCK! Him? That little… I mean tall shit! It should be me. He always takes the credit for everything right cause he's a *beeppppp*

(Audience Gets Surprised)

Julie Chen: Whoa Rigby! Calm down!

(Rigby turns to Don and starts yelling…)

Rigby: I WILL EAT YOUR FIRST BORN CHILD!

Don: Rigby! Stop shouting out your favorite YouTube video Greatest Freakout Ever.

(Rigby then starts freaking out like taking off his shirt which surprises the girls into happiness then starts shoving a remote up his butt then starts hitting himself in the face with a shoe.)

Mordecai: Rigby! Rigby! Stop daydreaming! They're deciding the teams bro!

Rigby: Oh! Sorry I must have doze off!

Julie Chen: And the first team will be Mordecai, Margaret, Eileen, Don, and… RIGBY!

Rigby: Oh yes! Thank you Julie Chen!

Julie Chen: Actually, the producers decide the teams.

Rigby: Oh! Thank you producers even though some of you are really ugly people! Just throwing that out now!

One of the producers in the audience with an ugly face: Yeah! Screw you too!

Julie Chen: Yes! And from now on, call me Julie or JC. OK?

Rigby: Sure!

JC: And now, we will show you how most of our contestants got here!

(Two weeks ago at work)

Benson: OK! You two! I want you to clean up the house because you have seemed to throw another party here with your friends and girlfriends, which pisses me off. So I want you to clean up this mess right now! Clean up all this freakin puke, food, soda cans, and others in this house OR YOUR FIRED!

Mordecai: Sure will Benson!

(Rigby and Mordecai clean the house for 5 minutes)

Rigby: Dude! This sucks major balls!

Mordecai: Well, we just have to handle this Rigby.

Rigby: Alright fine!  
(While cleaning the house, Rigby then finds a box besides the table, which has 2 Big Brother keys.)

Rigby: Yo Mordo! Good news?

Mordecai: You found out you finally hit puberty?

Rigby: Uh…no. I found this small box with 2 Big Brother keys! That means we will be on Big Brother!

Mordecai: That's great Rigby! Oh wait…it's only for people not us animals!

Rigby: But it says Big Brother: Regular Show Edition!

Mordecai: Dude! No way! We can quit these crappy jobs and become multi-millionaires and maybe Margaret will get laid with me!

Rigby: Yeah, like that would happen.

Mordecai: Yeah! Umm… I was just thinking about what I can do with the cash prize.

Rigby: Invest it in stocks and get rich?

Mordecai: Yeah!

Rigby: Alright! High Five!  
(Rigby and Mordecai both high five each other except Mordecai high fived Rigby's face)

(Audience starts to laugh)

Rigby: Ow! What was that for?

Mordecai: For being a midget!

Rigby: SHUT UP!

(Mordecai starts to laugh)

Benson: HEY YOU TWO QUIT SLACKIN THE FUCK OFF!

Rigby: Sorry Benson! We found two keys in a small box that mysteriously appeared.

Benson: Really? I thought that show was only for people.

Rigby: Nope! This Big Brother show is made specifically for us Regular Show people.

Benson: Really? Who knows? I might get a key.

Mordecai: Why don't you go check Benson? Maybe Pops, and Skips got keys too.

Benson: I doubt it.

(Meanwhile in another part of the house)

Pops: Oh look! I see a butterfly outside the window! Good show! Jolly good show!

(Pops finds a box on his nightstand with a Big Brother key in it)

Pops: Oh look! I'm going to be on a reality show! That show is a good show! I've watched the show right from its 1st season! Oh geez! I must be really old. Oh well! It's a good show!

(Pops goes downstairs into the living room)

Pops: Hey Benson, Mordecai, Rigby! Look what I found! A key! It's for my favorite reality show Big Brother!

Rigby: Really? My favorite is Wipeout!  
(Mordecai punches Rigby in the arm)

Rigby: OW!

(Audience starts to laugh again)

Mordecai: About what you said Benson…

Benson: Well… I guess Skips hasn't gotten a key.

(Meanwhile in Skips House, Skips is lifting weights)

Skips: 497, 498, 499…, 500!

(Skips then finds a box with a key in it on the floor)

Skips: Big Brother! That does sound like a good show! But should I be in it? I'm going to ask everybody what they think.

(Skips skips to Pops' house)

Skips: Hey guys!

Everybody except Skips: Hey Skips!

Skips: I don't usually talk much, but I came here to say I'm going to be on Big Brother! Should I go?

Mordecai: Dude! Me, Rigby, and Pops also have keys. You should be on the show with us! Wait… I just realize something! Benson, go check your office. You might have a box there too.

Benson: Fine! I'll go check for that box.

(Benson goes to his office)

Benson: Hey where's the box?

(Benson finds the box with the key in his gumball machine by looking at himself in the mirror)

Benson: AH WHAT THE FUCK!

(Audience starts to laugh)

Mordecai and Rigby: AHAHAAHAHAH!

Rigby: Dude! You just put the box in Benson's gumball machine.

Mordecai: Hahah! Yeah Benson is going to be so pissed!

(Meanwhile in Muscle Man and HFG's house)

Muscle Man: Ah this sucks! We have to clean up this mess that the people from Rigby and Mordecai's party caused in our house.

HFG: Yeah I know! That's bullshit!

(HFG finds a box on the table and opens it and finds two keys in it)

HFG: Hey Muscle Man! Look what I found!

Muscle Man: Is it a sandwich? (Muscle Man's stomach growls) I'm starting to get hungry!

HFG: No! It's two Big Brother keys, which means WE WILL BE ON BIG BROTHER!

Muscle Man: Seriously? That's disgusting! My big brother John is so ugly and fat that why would be on him?

HFG: No! It's that game show that Julie Chen hosts.

Muscle Man: Oh! That show! Well, my big brother is ugly and fat and has huge man titties!  
(Audience starts to laugh)

HFG: I hope he doesn't find you and kill you!  
Muscle Man: Nah! That ugly guy won't!

(His big brother in the audience then stands up and starts yelling)

John Sorenstein: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME? GRRRRRRR! I'LL KILL YOU! (John is then shot with 12 tranquillizer darts)

JC: He'll get good sleep. Now back to the montage.

(Muscle Man and HFG walk to the house)  
Muscle Man: Hey everybody!

HFG: Hey guys!

Everybody except Muscle Man and HFG: Hi Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost!

Muscle Man: Fives and me found two keys in our house! We're going to be on Big Brother!

(Mordecai looks at Benson's face with a smile on part of his face)

Mordecai: Well Benson…

Benson: Ugh! Fine! We're all going to be on Big Brother!

(Everybody starts cheering, then…)

Muscle Man: You know who else likes Big Brother? MY MOM!

(Everybody just stares at Muscle Man)

Muscle Man: Um… I think I have diarrhea!

(Audience starts laughing)

(Two weeks ago at Don's house)

Don: Look's like it's time for my accounting work! I need to finish the audits for people and also account the taxes or as my big brother calls it taxis! Ha hah!

(Besides his computer, he finds a box with a key)

Don: Hey! What's this? This is a key for Big Brother! Oh yes! Big Brother's my favorite show! Especially my favorite Big Brother! I guess they will be happy when I call them up to tell them I'm going on Big Brother!

(Meanwhile at The Coffee Shop)

Margaret: Hey Eileen!

Eileen: Yeah Margaret?

Margaret: How was working today?

Eileen: It was fine. The customers weren't that bad today.

Margaret: That's good. The only thing I hate working here is the long hours for the small pay.

Eileen: I know! $5 an hour is such minimum wage!

Margaret: I know! Totally!  
Eileen: I just want to know when we'll quit these crappy jobs.

Margaret: Some time Eileen. Some time.

(Eileen then stumbles on a box with a… you know what it is!)

Eileen: Hey Margaret! Look what I found! A box! And it has two keys in it that say Big Brother!  
Margaret: Cool! I thought Big Brother was only for people!

Eileen: Nope! This year, us Regular Show people can go on that show!

Margaret: Wow! I better call up Mordecai to see if he got in too.

(Don and Margaret call up Rigby and Mordecai's work. Benson and Pops picks up the phones.)

Benson: Hello? Yeah. Ah ha! Rigby it's for you!

Rigby: Oh hi Don! Ah ha! Ah ha! OK! He's going to be on Big Brother!

Everybody: Alright!

Pops: Hello! Yes! I would like 3 pizzas 1 cheese, 1 pepperoni, and 1 Teriyaki Suzuki Honda Civic (This line was taken from How To Be Ninja by nigahiga). Ah ha! Oh sorry! I thought you were a callboy service! (Audience starts to laugh) Mordecai, it's for you!

Mordecai: Hello! Ah ha! Yeah I know. Pops is crazy! No, he's not on drugs. (Audience starts to laugh again) Ah ha! (Mordecai then drops the phone with his pupils dilated)

Rigby: Mordecai, are you ok?

Mordecai: Margaret and Eileen are going to be on Big Brother!

Rigby: Dude, our girlfriends are going to be on the show!  
Mordecai: Yeah they are! High-Five!

Rigby: Wait! Don't high-five my face again!

Mordecai: I won't.

Rigby: Alrighty then!

(Mordecai and Rigby high-five each other, then Mordecai kicks Rigby in the balls)

(Audience starts to laugh once again)

Rigby: OOOWWWW! What was that for?

Mordecai: For being a midget!

Rigby: Ugh! That's not fair!

Benson: Well, times a wasting! Let's go to the airport from there to LA, which will take about a week.

Mordecai and Rigby: Alright then Benson!  
Mordecai (Whispering into Rigby's ear) Midget!

Rigby: SHUT UP!

Benson: What was that Rigby!

Rigby: Um… I think you need to get new gumballs.

Benson: Ah thank you… HEY WAIT A MINUTE!

(Montage ends; audience laughs and starts clapping)

JC: So after this commercial break, we will take you into them going into their new rooms and them meeting each other. We'll see you then.

(Audience starts clapping then it cuts to break)

**How was that first chapter guys? You liked it? No flaming! I know this story is kind of stupid, but I made it so it's funny. Also unfortunately, I won't be able to release a chapter every real Big Brother day, but I'll release a chapter every now and then. Please comment on my chapter and tell me how was it. After that, go on to read my second chapter. Thank you and enjoy. :D**


	3. Getting To Know The House

**Here's my** **second chapter. This chapter will be the houseguests reaction to the house. Here is my long awaited chapter. Enjoy!**

(Commercial Comes Up)

Announcer: This commercial was brought you by Happy Hell For Happy Dumb Freaks Who Are Also Dumb People Sk8 T-Shirts! Damn, that's gotta burn!

Benson: Hey! Nobody cares.

Announcer: Shut up, or I'll castrate you!

Benson: Doesn't sound too bad.

Announcer: Without anesthetic!  
Benson: Oh damn! That's gotta burn!

(Audience starts clapping as commercial disappears)

JC: Welcome back to Big Brother! As always, we tell our contestants to enter the house to check out where they're living for the next 80 days! However, there will be twists throughout the game, which makes the show more interesting. They will have strategies, which can make them lose the game or win the game. Now, as I ask the first five people going to the house by random are Benson, HFG, Eileen, Skips, and Mordecai.

Mordecai: Yes! I get first dibs on where I sleep.

Rigby: Ah crap!

JC: Now, may you five please enter the house now!

(The first five enter the house and are surprised at where they're living.)

Benson: Oh my god! This is nicer then the shitty house I lived in 6 years ago.

Skips: Looks really nice.

HFG: Whoa! This is the newest place I've ever stayed in since my own house in 1987.

Eileen: My god! Rigby would be so surprised at this house.

Mordecai: Whoa! This is rad!

Pops: Well, I call that nice bed over their!

Mordecai: That race car bed?

Pops: Yeah! I've always wanted to race in the NASCAR league. (Pops laughs)

Mordecai: That's great… cause I'll take that queen sized deluxe bed!  
Eileen: I'll take that second nice bed over there!

Pops: What? My bed's the best!?

Eileen: No! Mordecai's got the best bed in the house!

Pops: Oh! So I guess I get the third best bed in this house!

(Pops laughs again)

Skips: I get this double size bed there!

HFG: And I take that twin bed over here. Me and my bro Muscle Man take this bed!

Benson: And I get this bed… (Benson gets the only other bed in the room… the waterbed.)

JC: The last remaining 5 are Margaret, Don, Rigby, Muscle Man and Skips. Please enter the house.

(The five open the door)  
Don: Holy geez! This is a really nice house! More cameras then I have in my house!

Skips: Wonder if there is any exercise room in this house?

Margaret: This place is beautiful! Hope I have my needles in my backpack.

Rigby: I'm guessing you mean threading needles?

Margaret: Um… yeah!

Muscle Man: Holy geez! This house is bigger then my trailer! (Yes I've found out Muscle Man lives in a trailer not a house)

Margaret: Hey look! Beds in the other room!

Benson: Oh boy! Let's see if I can get a bed in there.

Rigby: Ha ha!

(Rigby takes Benson's bed)

Rigby: Ah! Nice water bed!

Mordecai: Ha ha! Hope you don't drown!

Rigby: Yeah! If Margaret's sewing needles go into my bed, I'm screwed!

Mordecai: Ha ha yeah!

Mordecai (Confession Room): So I guess this is my first confession! I have to say Big Brother is awesome! My god! If you want to stay in a hotel, don't! It's much cheaper to say at the Big Brother house!

Rigby (Confession Room): I actually pretty much hate these cameras. One of them is in the shower. I can't believe they're so perverted and put one in there! They can see my 7 inch penis!

Muscle Man (Confession Room): You know who else can see that 7 inch penis? My uncle Peter Griffin. He's a pedo. But you know who else is a pedo? MY MOM!

Rigby (Confession Room): -_-

Margaret: I call that nice bed over there!

Skips: And I call that other bed over there!

Don: I call that normal cool looking bed over here!

Muscle Man: And I call that twin bed in the other room. Yo Fives! Here I am!

Benson: Uh hello water bed… WHAT THE HELL RIGBY GET OFF MY BED!

Rigby: You can't take it back. I urinated all over the bed.

Mordecai: Uh gross man!

Rigby: I'm sorry I have bladder control problems.

Benson (Confession Room): Rigby! Urinating in my bed! That just made my gumballs turn sour.

Benson: Fine then. I'll take that last bed! Oh my god! It's a spike bed! I'm going to die sitting on that!

Rigby: Alright then you can take my waterbed Benson!

Benson: Nothing! Just take it!

Rigby: Sure Benson! Thanks for being generous!

Benson: No frickin problem!

Don: Hey guys! I have an idea! Let's go check the outside of the house.

Everybody Else: Yeah sure! That sounds alright!

(Everybody wanders to outside and they find tons of things outside)

All: Oh! Wow!

Mordecai: Hey look! There's a Jacuzzi outside!  
Skips: Wow! Some new weights!

Eileen: There's some new expensive furniture outside!

Pops: I can play croquet outside! (Pops then laughs)

Benson: Wow! I can mow the lawn!

(Everybody gives Benson confused looks)

Benson: What!? I'm a workaholic!

Rigby: Well at least Benson's not making us mow the lawn.

Mordecai: Hell Yeah! No work for an entire month!

Rigby & Mordecai: Ohhhhh shit!

(Everybody goes back inside when they hear JC's voice)

JC: Everybody! Please come to the living room!  
(Everybody walks to the living room and JC comes on screen)

JC: Hello houseguests!

Everybody: Hi Julie!

JC: We'll have a HOH competition in half an hour. So please don't go outside while our 100 crew members set up on the yard. To fill up half an hour, we're going to introduce all of you to one another.

Margaret: How does that make sense? We already know each other!

JC: We all know that however we'll like you to include your backstories from when you were young.

Pops: Oh! Interesting!

JC: That's pretty much it houseguests! See you in half an hour!

Everybody: Bye Julie!  
(The screen then turns off)

Muscle Man: Alright! Who wants to hear a story about my mom!?

**That's it for my second chapter. Sorry it's short guys especially since I haven't released a new chapter since July. But next chapter will be really long and tell all 10 characters backstories. Then the next chapter after that will be HOH competition. I will push more out soon. See you guys for next chapter! See you soon! :)**


End file.
